Even love is blind
by JustGiulia
Summary: She closed her eyes, those eyes that were amazing and beautiful for someone, but that she knew it very well, could only shed tears, like they were doing in that moment…Troyella story


"It's done" Those were the words that kept lingering in Troy's head. Two months had passed since his last girlfriend, Britney, had broken up with him and since that day, his life had returned the hell that Britney had made go away. His mother had started to introduce him to all her friends' daughters, his father had started to worry for him and his friends had started to took him in places where he could find nice girls. All things that Troy hated with all his heart, but that he tried not to think of, because he didn't have strength enough. He had way too much problems in finding ideas for his articles that he couldn't think about anything else, like, for example, make his mother, father and friends stop with all the worries and attentions that were giving him...Sitting at his desktop, he looked up at the clock and, as sad as ever, he let his head fall in his hands.

"Troy, can I come in?" he heard through the closed door.

"Yeah, Grace, take a sit!" he said sitting in a more appropriated position for his boss and older married sister.

"What's happening?"

"I can't find a good idea for an article…" he started saying, trying to find some sort of excuse, but got cut up by his sister.

"No, what's happening to your life? I've never seen you like this…you've had hundreds of girls and I've never seen you so desperate after a breakup.…"

"I know, but this time was different, it was something important…we spent two years together, everything was going very well, and then, I don't know, suddenly everything collapsed on me!" he sighed as his head fell once again in his hands.

"Maybe Britney wasn't the right one…I know she was important for you, I know you had plans, but…you know, these things happen…and they've happened to you something like a thousand times, but that never seemed a problem to you…"

"With the others it was different…I really thought Britney was the right one, the one I would have grown old with…" it was so hard for him to tell other people about what he felt. He had always thought that his relationship with Britney really was special and finding out that, after all, it wasn't that special for her too just made him feel desperate.

"I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you…sooner or later…" Grace looked at him with sad eyes. She had always cared a lot about her younger brother, he had always seemed fragile to her, even when he was the most popular guy in high school or when his life was going perfectly. Everyone had always seen Troy as the high school superstar, with all of the girl he wanted, with all the possibilities he could think of, but she had always seen him as her little brother, the one who was afraid of the dark, who used to sleep next to her when there was a storm and who didn't want to go to high school because he didn't know anybody. Seeing him becoming the most popular guy in the entire school just made her proud, because she knew it wasn't just a reaction to what he used to be, it was growing.

"Maybe I'm not the kind of person that has to stay with someone" he simply said.

Grace broke in laughter: "Oh please, Troy…I'm your sister, I know you better than anyone out there…and I know that in high you weren't just acting to fit in the role, you really were that guy, the one who could have done anything, who could have had all he just thought about…and even I know that in high school you were the biggest player ever!"

Troy smiled: "Yeah, it's true…but I don't think I've been so much happier than now…I've changed so many girls…and with Britney everything was good, I was sure she was the right one…but I was wrong…" he closed his eyes for a second, remembering the first time he had seen her. She was wearing that greenish cardigan that he thought perfectly matched with her eyes and a loose skirt. She was walking in the streets as if she had nowhere to go, confident as if every single spot was her home, yet shy as if she didn't dare choosing one. He had gone towards her and had asked her if she needed help. She had smiled, hugely, her blond hair waving in the wind. Troy didn't exactly know how, but he had felt thankful, just for that smile. Before meeting her Troy was on the verge of depression; right after college he had found a good job and a good girl, or so he thought. But suddenly he had lost the job and, consequently, the girl, and with her his house, his friends, his entire life. Going to back to his parents wasn't an easy choice, but he had had to do that, in order to make his life start once again. That smile had, therefore, reopened the world of happiness for him.

"Ehi, you'll find her…and if you are so unlucky, you can always choose one of all the girls that mom's introducing to you…" Grace said trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Yeah, maybe the one who had nineteen years!" he said sarcastically.

"You're really a desperate case, if mom introduces you to so young girls!"

"You're not helping, Grace!" Troy's head had collapsed on the desktop.

"Come on, I'm just kidding…you are great guy, you'll get back on your feet!"

"Do you seriously believe it?"

Grace shook her head, then said: "I know it, Troy." She was serious as ever and Troy was just very happy to know that his sister would have always been by his side, supporting him.

"So, do you have any idea?"

"For a girl or an article?"

"Both!"

Grace giggled: "I can't do anything, for the girl…for the article…I have a few ideas…" so, one hour later, Troy had finally ended his job. He got out of the office and, even if a little unwilling to, he stopped by his parents' house. He opened the door to find his mother in the kitchen, preparing dinner, and his father sitting on a chair next to her, sweetly talking to her. As his mother saw him, she hugely smiled and asked: "So, how did it go today, sweetie?"

"If you mean: have you met a nice girl? the answer is no…" said Troy giggling and knowing his mother as the back of his hands. "But everything is fine, mom, I don't want to rush things up, I'm sure the right girl will come…"

Lucille smiled and said: "Are you sure, because a friend of mine has a daughter that…"

"Mom, I'm 28, I'll find the right girl…you'll see!" troy knew his mother just wanted to make sure he was settling down, yet he couldn't stand all this wave of intervention.

"Ok, you wanna eat with us?"

"No, I'll go home…don't worry…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! Don't worry, mom, I'm a big guy, I can do it!" Lucille smiled and hugged him as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, bye!" Troy said goodbye, smiled at his father and went to the grocery to buy something to eat. When he came in, he immediately recognized the smell of fruit that Cloe's grocery had. Cloe was his best friend, And she also was one of the infinite amount of ex-girlfriends that he had had. He was walking down the corridors searching for something that he could eat, when he bumped into someone and in that moment, he heard for the first time, the most beautiful and sweet voice he had ever heard.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Troy looked at the girl in front of him, she was so graceful, she had long, brown and curly hair that just hang loose on her shoulders. And those eyes, so dark and so deep...beautiful, though extremely fixed. She looked so tiny, so fragile, in comparison to him.

"No, it's my fault, Miss…did I hurt you?" he said while noticing the confused looked that the girl had. He understood she was new in town, Saint Louis wasn't a big city, everyone knew everyone, and he was sure he had never seen that girl before, otherwise he would have noticed her!

"Are you new here?" He asked to start a conversation, feeling the spirit of the player suddenly coming back to him.

The girl gently smiled: "Yeah, my brother and I have almost transferred here for work…"

"I'm sure you'll like this little city!"

"I hope so…I want to know new people, people who won't look at appearances…I really need it!" she said looking to the ground.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella…Gabriella Montez…yours?"

"Troy Bolton...I've already heard your last name...yeah...Matt Montez, he's a new writer in the paper I write into..."

"He's my brother!" Gabriella smiled. It was a smile which reminded Troy of Britney's, a smile which he loved with all his might, a smile which he knew he would have never been tired of looking.

"Really? I didn't know it...where is he?"

"Somewhere in the grocery, I have to wait for him here..."

"Well...you should pay attention, or some other guy will take you with him, what will your boyfriend say?"

Gabriella giggled, It was a sincere giggle, it was fresh, a laughter that Troy hadn't heard in years, not even form Britney, one of those laughter that open your heart with their sound and melody.

"Ehi Gabs!" a voice said interrupting them.

"Hi Matt!"

"Hi, I'm...a co-worker of yours..." Troy said shyly.

"Yeah...you're the boss's brother..."

"…yeah, that's me…I was a complete jerk today, sorry if I was a little harsh..." Troy blushed remembering the way he had greeted the new coworker.

"No problem, I saw that you were depressed..."

"Yeah...something like that…so, how about starting again?"

"It'll be cool...I'm Matt Montez and she's my sister...what's your name?"

"Troy Bolton...where do you live?"

"Victoria Avenue number 4, you?"

"Victoria Avenue number 6...I didn't know you were the new neighbors..."

"Well, it's cool...I mean...we could hang out together, sometimes...or just go to work together…"

"Yeah...we could start by inviting you to dinner to our house?" proposed Gabriella who had been forgotten by the two boys.

"No, I don't wanna disturb..."

"You won't...we could have fun..." matt said supporting his sister.

"Ok, eight o'clock is good for you?"

"I think it's perfect, so, we'll see you there!"

"All right! Um...do you need a lift home?"

"It'll be great...if it's not too much disturb"

"No problem, Matt!"

* * *

An hour later Troy was standing on the front porch of the number 4 with a bucket of flowers for Gabriella and a bottle of wine for Matt, who opened the door.

Troy smiled: "Hi, how are you?"

"Ehi…come in…Gabriella will be here in few seconds…"

"Good…This is for you!" he said handing him the flowers.

"I don't think the flowers are for me…" Matt pointed out while smiling.

Troy blushed and handed him the bottle of wine "_This_ is for you…"

He smiled and then he turned serious: "You're interested in Gabriella, right?"

Troy wasn't prepared: "Well...she really nice and beautiful…"

"…don't make her suffer, ok?…" this was all Matt said before Gabriella came in the kitchen with a simple black dress. Troy looked at her, she was beautiful, a Goddess. During dinner the three of them talked a lot and became quite close friends…Gabriella and Matt were nice people, they had made him visit the house, it was nice and warm and comfortable, and especially tidied up. But they were two normal people, with a normal life and house, that were probably looking for a new place in the world. At the end of the evening, after talking for hours about their lives and stuffs, the moment Troy wanted to avoid arrived, he had to go home. Once at the door, he decide to take a chance and said, looking Gabriella in her eyes: "Would you like to go out with me, tomorrow evening?"

She was surprised, no doubt, but she was extremely happy. "Sounds great…what time?"

"Eight?"

"Perfect...see you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow!" He closed the door and a huge smile formed on his face. But, while he was walking, dreaming of that girl, he couldn't know that in the house of the number 4, the two brothers were fighting for the accepted invitation.

"Gabi, why did you do it?" asked a unbelieving Matt.

"Oh, come on, Matt…he's the first guy in years that asks me out…"

"Maybe because he doesn't know the truth!"

"Why can't you accept that maybe he's different from all the others?"

"What makes you think he's different?" Matt loved his sister with all of his heart, he didn't want her to get disappointed, he didn't her to suffer. He knew she had had enough.

"The fact that this afternoon in that grocery, when he bumped onto me, he didn't speak to me with arrogance or desire, he spoke to me naturally, as if we were the biggest friends ever, as if we had always known each other…"

"Gabs, you haven't seen him…you can't understand…"

"Aren't you the guy that always says that I can see better than everyone else because I don't see with eyes, but with other senses?" she said getting a little mad, but always knowing that he was just trying to protect her. She loved all the attentions that he had always given her, but she just felt a little over protected, sometimes she felt caged.

* * *

"You're beautiful" she was an angel. Troy pinched his arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Gabriella was wearing a spaghetti blue dress and her hair was up in a chignon that left a cascade of curls fall on her shoulders. She was wearing an elegant pearl necklace that gave her an elegant look and a little make up, which made her features stand out.

She shyly smiled and blushed: "Thank you, so, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise…you'll like it…" he smiled as he opened the car door for her and helped her in.

Troy started driving and noticed that she looked nervous. She was staring at the road, her gaze fixed on some point outside his car. "What are you thinking about?"

"Um? Oh…nothing…sorry…I was distracted…"

Troy smiled: "If you don't want to stay with me, you just have to tell me…"

"No, are you kidding? I want to stay with you…the only thing is that it's been years since I went out with a boy and I'm just afraid that you will…"

"Realx, I'm not the player anymore!"

"Player?"

Troy smiled and thought about it for a second: "In high school I was the basketball team's captain that made out with a different girl every day of the year…but ten years had passed and I'm changed since then… it was my girlfriend the one who ended our relationship…I mean, my ex…"

"I'm sorry…it was something important, right?" she was now staring in my direction.

"I thought it was…everything was going perfectly, or maybe I liked thinking it was…"

Gabriella understood that it wasn't a good topic, so she decided to change subject: "So you're a journalist…what do you usually write about?"

"I have my personal space and my boss is my sister…even though she's not the reason of my job…I had been working for that paper for a year when my sister went to work with me…I used to write stupid articles like book's and movie's summaries…then when Grace came in the editing and was promoted as director, things changed, for me too…I have a page all for me, now…and I usually write about different topics…"

"What is it that you most like writing about?"

"That's a hard question…I don't know…I love writing about my personal opinion…you know..."

"It must be fun to write everything without being contested by anyone…"

"It is…It's good thinking that a lot of people will agree with me...but it's obvious that a lot of others would probably like to kill me, if they got the chance..."

Gabriella giggled. A nice silence wrapped them and Gabriella noticed that the car was decelerating.

"Here we are!" he helped her jump out of the car and inside the restaurant, where a waiter served them.

They kept talking about Troy's job. Gabriella loved listening to him talking, he had such an amazing and interesting voice. But then, when she wasn't expecting the question, he asked: "What about you, you're a teacher, right?"

"Yeah, I teach in the elementary school…it isn't easy, but when you actually work with those children, you finally understand that you're important for them…"

"What subject do you teach?" and that was the question that Gabriella wanted to avoid, she didn't have a choice, he had told her everything about his job and now, it was her turn, whether she liked it or not…

"…I teach to blind children…everything they need to survive in the society…"

Troy was paralyzed, he wasn't expecting such an answer: "It must be a difficult job…"

"It is, but when you realized that those children need you, all your efforts, everything you've given…they're worth it…"

"So you moved here for this job, because they need a teacher like you?"

"Yes and no, they told me that there was a free place here, but the real reason is that I wanted to change…I was bored of that big city and the chaos…" while Gabriella talked, Troy was getting more and more surprised by this girl. Suddenly he seriously started thinking that this Gabriella could have been the new Britney, that she could have been the new girl who saved him. He then realized that music was filling the air and he just felt the need to be romantic and invite her to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Gabriella was surprised, but nodded. Troy took her hand and took her to the dance floor, where they started dancing slowly, never ending their conversation.

"Just tell me…what made you want to teach all this?" another question that Gabriella wanted to avoid. She sighed, she knew she would have had to tell him the truth, sooner or later, but she wished that moment could have waited a little more. Notwithstanding this, she knew she couldn't lie anymore, not now that she was absolutely falling in love with this almost met guy.

After a deep breath, Gabriella lifted her eyes and locked them to his: "…because I'm like them…"

Her last sentence confused Troy: "What do you mean with you're like them?"

She closed her eyes, those eyes that were amazing and beautiful for someone, but that she knew it very well, could only shed tears, like they were doing in that moment…she felt Troy's fingers wiping away her tears and then after another deep breath she said: "…I'm blind…" silence filled their heads. Sure all the magic between her and Troy was gone forever, she was already trying to let go of him, when she felt his strong arms holding her tightly. The she felt Troy's head coming close to her, as he whispered in her hear: "No worries, nothing will change what I feel for you…"

She lifted up her head: " I can't see anything, Troy, if not shadows… I don't know and I will never know what color you hair is, if it's curly or straight, I don't know and I will never know what color your eyes are, I don't know if you're tall or short, fat or slim…" but before she could end her sentence, Troy silenced her by planting a soft kiss on her lips. Then he took her hand and brought it to his hair.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused. She had almost been kissed. No one, except her parents and her brother, had ever kissed her.

"You can't see, but I thought you could touch…in this way you'll understand how I am…"

Gabriella smiled and hugged him with all her strength: "It means a lot to me…thank you…". They both leaned in and kissed, gently, sweetly, but lovingly. Troy then took her hand once again and brought it to his hair. She smiled at the touch, the softly asked: "What color is it?"

"Blond…" he simply said, while she caressed his hair.

She smiled at his answer, then as she lowered her hand to touch is face, she asked: "May I?"

Troy nodded, letting her hand stroke his cheek.

"What about your eyes?"

"Blue…" he smiled when he saw the grin that had formed on Gabriella's face.

"So, that's why you were a player!"

Troy laughed and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Then, as an idea crossed his mind, said: "Do you trust me?"

Gabriella nodded: "Of course I do, why?"

He took her hand and brought her back to the table they were eating at, paid and then took her to his car.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house, I want to show you something…" He knew the girl sitting next to him was special, he didn't understand why or what made him so sure that she was, but he felt it inside of his heart that she was unlike the others, that she was one in a million, and he just hope she was _his_ one in a million. Once they reached his house he led her in and, after having showed her the entire house, he made her sit on his couch. He kissed her on her forehead and then said: "Wait here, don't move, I'll be right back!"

While he was in the kitchen, Gabriella sat there, starting to think about her life. She had always accepted it. She knew that she wasn't what people would have defined normal, but she had always tried to feel happy, because she knew she was lucky. And in that moment, sitting on Troy's couch, (Troy, the guy she had bumped into in some grocery in a new town, a guy who knew absolutely nothing about her) in Troy's house, just made her feel completely and absolutely happy with her life.

A few seconds later Troy came out of the kitchen saying: "I've a surprise for you! Do you still trust me?"

Gabriella smiled while nodding, loving his voice.

Troy took a lemon from the little table, he cut it and made her smell it: "So?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow, not understanding his point: "It's a lemon", she hesitantly said.

"Yes, but what do you feel?"

"It's harsh…lightly, somehow…but what are we doing?" there was a note of amusement in her voice.

"This is yellow!" he simply said.

Gabriella was speechless…the boy she had almost met, was there, sitting on the couch with her and he was making her understand what the colors are, he was trying to make her recognize the colors, by impressing the feelings they created in her in her mind. She smiled and hugged him close. "You're amazing…"

"So are you!"

Gabriella smiled and Troy made her taste a strawberry: "Try this one!"

Gabriella smiled and said: "…it's sweet, warm…somehow…"

"That is red…now this one?"

Gabriella smelled a Forget-Me-Not:"…it's...fresh…light…relaxing…"

"…that's light blue…"

"And I thought that I would have never been able to understand the colors of what was near me!"

Troy smiled and blushed, he knew that what he was doing was very important for her, he knew he was changing her life, but he really felt it was the right thing to do. Then he made her taste an orange, a grapefruit a plum, and some chocolate; he, then, made her smell some of the grass tore from his garden and touch a piece of ice. "There's only a color that I'm not able to make you understand…"

"…as in?"

"Black"

Gabriella smiled and said: "When I was a little girl, and my parents told me that not all the children were blind, they told me that the only color that I could see was black...but now, I know that I can see like any other person in the world, thanks to you..."

Troy smiled and kissed her, a kiss that still remained sweet and gentle, but which also was full of passion.

After some minutes spent talking together, whispering as if they were hiding from someone, Troy had to take her home. As he walked her home he told her the colors of the various objects that they found, while Gabriella made links with the "things" that he had made her smell, touch and taste.

"The fence…it is white"

"Like ice" she said smiling.

"Exactly, while the walls of your house are pink"

"Like grapefruit"

Troy giggled: "Yes!" he then kissed her on the forehead.

On the front porch Troy kissed her gently and whispered her: "Tomorrow I'll take you out" Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'd love to, thanks for everything you're doing for me!" then she went away with a smile.

* * *

"Are you telling me that you know which color the fence, the wall and the furniture are?" Matt asked speechless at breakfast.

"Exactly…last night, after the restaurant, Troy took me home and he made me smell, touch and taste things that could make me picture in my mind the various colors!"

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"No, Matt…I'm serious as ever…he's been so sweet, no one has ever treated me like he did…"

Matt was speechless, he was just so happy that Gabriella had found such a guy: "I'm so happy for you!"

Gabriella smiled "Ah...and today I am going out with him…"

"I'm sure I'll have to listen to these few words for an eternity!"

"Well…at least till we marry!"

"Wow, slow down lover girl!" Matt laughed and then went to work, leaving Gabriella alone with her romantic and happy thoughts.

Meanwhile Troy was at work and things were getting better and better, he had already found an idea for a sensational article, he only needed Gabriella's help to end it, so he decided that he would have post it the next day. He then wrote down another article. By 11 o'clock he had already written the article, and thought about three other articles…he only had to wait for his sister to approve the articles and then he could have gone to Gabriella.  
While he was looking at the ticking clock, waiting for her sister, he started thinking of her...with only a date, that girl had completely changed his life.

"Troy, Troy!" Grace repeated for the fifth time.

"Um? Oh, Grace, sorry…I was distracted…"

"Yeah, I've noticed…what are those?" she said entering his office and pointing to the articles Troy had been writing.

"These? Articles, for the entire week, all done except for this, for which I need an advice, but I already know who to ask…"

Grace looked at her little brother and immediately smiled: "What's her name?"

"Eh?"

"C'mon, Troy…I wasn't born yesterday, I know you met a girl and you're happy, I see it on your face!"

"Ok…her name is Gabriella, she's the new neighbor, Matt Montez's sister…she's the right one, Grace…I know it…"

Grace believed him, she had never seen her brother that happy in her entire life. She only was a little worried that maybe he wasn't the right one for her, just like what had happened with Britney. Not wanting to doubt about her brother, she just asked: "How is she?"

"Very graceful, sweet…she's a teacher…"

"Wow…so you need her for that article, right?"

"Exactly…I need some details…"

"Details?" she said taking the paper and reading the first lines.

"And how can she know about these things? It's an article about teachers for blind children…" if there was something that Grace hated, it was when she couldn't exactly understand what was going on.

"Well...she knows those things because she is one of those teachers…she's blind, Grace…"

Grace didn't exactly know what to say: "Really? Look if this is just one of those stupid jokes of yours…"

"Grace, I've never been this serious…she can only see shadows…she is so perfect and, I don't know, but this is just what I love in her…she doesn't judges people for what everyone can see, she looks in a different way…it's like she already knew me, she understand me…"

"Troy, I've never seen you so in love…it seems to me that she is an amazing girl…when will I be able to meet her?"

"Tomorrow, I thought about taking her here…I need her for the article…"

"Right…oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Grace sincerely smiled and said: "You must tell mom, she'll be so happy…ah…and the articles are ok…great job!" she was about to go out, but then she stopped and said: "Gabriella, right?"

"Yeah" Grace smiled and got out Troy's office, leaving him absorbed in that name: Gabriella.

* * *

"Hi mom, hi dad!" Troy greeted entering his parents' house.

"Troy, what a beautiful smile on your face, what happened?"

"I found her, mom!"

Lucille smiled hugely: "Wow, why so sure?"

"I don't really know…I have this feeling Gabriella is the right girl…I could spend entire days just thinking of her, without getting bored...I could spend hours just chatting with her, without thinking of the time…when I'm with her, time flies so fast that I can't even understand how many minutes have passed since we started just being together…" Troy was in dreamland. Both his mother and his father looked at him with a shocked face, because they could perfectly see it, they knew Troy was in love. "You two are ok?" Troy asked after talking about Gabriella for something like ten minutes.

"Yes, same life as ever…so, I guess you won't stay here for dinner…" said Lucille smiling. Troy shook her head no, but smiled.

"You could take her this Saturday, we're having a barbecue…we could meet her!" suggested Jack.

"It would be lovely, dad! Now, I gotta go, or I'll be late! See you tomorrow! Good night!" he kissed both his parents and rushed home, not wanting to make Gabriella wait a single moment.

* * *

"Are you really taking me to your office tomorrow?" Gabriella asked Troy while walking in the park with him.

"Yeah…I need some help for the article…"

Gabriella kissed him and said: "Wow…I must have done something good to meet you…"

"You made me happy…and you made happy a lot of other people, I bet…"

Gabriella smiled: "It's the first time I'm dating a boy…no one had ever considered me…nor at school, nor at work…I've always been the poor girl that couldn't see…I felt different, this is why I transferred here, I was annoyed by the stupid big city were prejudices are everything people have…I wanted to live in a new place, somewhere different…"

"It must have been hard…"

"It has been…but you know what, it's good when you realize that, finally, someone looks at you in a different way…because he sees you for who you are…"

Troy smiled hugely, then took a flower from the ground and put it in Gabriella's hand: "For you!"

Gabriella touched the thing that Troy had put in her hand and understood it was a flower. She smiled, brought her to her nose to smell it and said: "Thank you"

"Wait, I'll put it in your hair…" Gabriella smiled and kept walking with him, touching the flower that lay in her hair, careful not to lose it, nor the boy next to her.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear…I mean…it's the first time I have been to my boyfriend's parents' house…" gabriella was desperate, it was the big day, she would have met troy's parents, she didn't know what to wear, so Troy had gone to her house to help her out.

"Relax,my parents won't bite, a simple dress will be perfect…" he said sitting on her bed.

Gabriella took two dressed, a white one and a blue one.

"Which one?"

"The blue one"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

Gabriella smiled, then she went to her bathroom and she dressed.

"So?" Troy turned around and was speechless, she was beautiful, that dress, simple and elegant at the same time, was perfect on her.

"You're an angel…my angel…"he kissed her passionately.

"What about my hair…is this 'do good?" she asked.

"You're perfect, you always are…"

"Ok, I'm ready…" she sighed, but then smiled in Troy's direction.

"I think you forgot something…" Troy took her hand and then put a neck lace around her neck. She touched it, surprised by what happened, it was simple, yet beautiful.

"You shouldn't have" she had tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to" Troy said hugging her close, never wanting her to go away.

* * *

"I'm home!" a 33 Troy Bolton said entering the house. He kicked off his shoes and went into the living room, where he found his beautiful wife of two years sleeping peacefully with an hand on her growing stomach. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. She lightly moaned and then she opened her sleepy eyes.

"Hey, how has been you day?" she said smiling adoringly.

"Good, I had to write a cool article on a new movie...yours?" he said cupping her cheeks.

"Good, I worked a lot with Kyle and then I went home..."

"How is our baby doing?" he said looking at her stomach.

She smiled: "He has been kicking all day long...and I think he's hungry!" she joked while giggling.

Troy looked at her with loving eyes. Then he blushed and softly asked: "Can I feel it?"

She looked towards him and took his hand, then she slowly and delicately positioned it where their child was kicking in that moment.

Troy smiled, loving to feel the child that he and the love of his life had created. He kissed the spot where he was kicking and lay down on the couch next to Gabriella, hugging her close to him.

That night, in bed, Troy was awake, holding Gabriella in his arms, he looked at her, she was beautiful...he kissed her eyes and, while gently stroking her hair, he started to think about their life together. Nothing could have tore them apart, nor her blindness nor anything else, because he knew that they would always have lived happily ever after, like every story said princesses and princes were supposed to live.

The end


End file.
